This invention relates to merchandise information tags of the type which can be used for displaying information such as pricing and the like relating to merchandise which is stored on wire racks, in particular. For example, in refrigerator cases and the like of the type commonly used in supermarkets and like stores, merchandise is often stored on wire-type racks which may, for example, comprise an array of parallel wire rods extending lengthwise front to back of the case, or alternatively, may comprise a criss-cross array of wire rods extending both longitudinally and laterally.
It is an object of the invention to provide a product information tag which can be used with equal facility on wire-type racks of either of the above types, and which can be attached either on lengthwise back-to-front rods or on transverse rods in a manner whereby product information is presented to a viewer at the front of a rack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tag of the above type which is simple and economical to manufacture and which can be readily applied and removed from a wire rack for convenient reuse in either of the above orientations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tag of the type referred to which can be applied to substantially any rod of a wire rack, either a longitudinal or a transverse rod in substantially any position on the rack, and substantially without disturbing merchandise displayed thereon.